


remember me (though i have to travel far)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Grief doesn't fade with time - and it doesn't have a time limit either.OR: Honey Stark gives a press conference and tells everyone more about her past.





	remember me (though i have to travel far)

**Author's Note:**

> An extension (of sorts) of the 'Nick Fury' section of _now you don't know what you don't have (til it's walking in some red stilettos talking to some handsome devil)_ that's been floating around my head for a while ever since I realised Tony Stark and Harry Potter both have something in common.

"Thank you all for coming today. It is with a heavy heart that I can confirm that the videos that were leaked on Youtube are one hundred percent authentic..."

Honey breathed in, taking solace in the fact her family where safe in the Compound...

"When I was four years old," She began, looking out at the nation's press, "I lived with my aunt. She was my biological mother's sister and...it was not a good place to live. My aunt had been jealous of my mother for years and not even death could stop that it seemed."

"I asked how my parents died only once - her husband's sister told me that they were unemployed drunks who died in a car crash and left me to be a burden on my hard working relatives." 

A sharp intake of breath rippled over the crowd. 

"When my dad adopted me - he said that that was one thing we had in common." Honey broke off to chuckle sadly, "Two orphans brought together thanks to faulty mechanics...So when we found out that they'd been murdered - it was a shock." 

The press remained silent - no one wanting to break the suspenseful air.

"I was only eight when we found this out but I can still remember the complete sense of betrayal of being lied to about such a thing - that I had believed such a horrible thing about my own parents - and I couldn't even remember them! I didn't have a wealth of memories to make myself feel worthy of feeling the grief and betrayal!" 

Honey stopped to catch her breath, to try to stop the memory of her parents ( _"Lily it's him! Take Sushrutha and go!")_ laying down their lives for  _her_ from forcing their way to the front of her mind.

"But, in all honestly, having felt that gives me some understanding of how my dad must have felt upon seeing the first video. To be shown something so  _personal_ in such a way - to find out that a man that you worked beside, who you gave so much of you time, energy and _personal funds_ to would lie about such a thing - even when the person who physically committed the crimes to standing _right there_!" Here she stopped, her anger was too much - she risked losing the press. 

(" _Please, my wife help my wife...Sargent Barnes?_ ")

"The fact that my grandparents murder was covered up as Howard Stark drunk driving means that there has been an obstruction of justice. Research into old SHIELD files show that Nick Fury and Margaret Carter decided that covering up a double murder was the most sensible course of action...Margaret Carter is dead, the Winter Soldier is being protected by the former Avengers and 'Captain' America. Nick Fury may be at large, but I am confident that he will be held accountable for his actions." Honey looked them all in the eye.

"And I will not accept anything less."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I totally headcanon the Potters as the descendants of Hindu immigrants. 'Sushrutha' means 'very famous' which...feels apt. But they would have called her 'Ruth' in public.
> 
> Please review! xx


End file.
